


100 Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen

by SuperSillyAndDorky06



Series: Things They Learn Series [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 100 Things, And Oliver Queen Is Hers, Because Obviously They Are Together Now, Because They Lover Each Other, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M, Felicity Learns About Oliver, Felicity Smoak Is His Lobster, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Forever and Always, Gen, I Blame Tumblr, Insecure Oliver, Jealousy, Light-Hearted, Memories, Nightmares, Possessive Behavior, Protective Oliver, Snippets, This Started for The MTV Reblog on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 100
Words: 10,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSillyAndDorky06/pseuds/SuperSillyAndDorky06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 Things Felicity learns about Oliver now that they are in a relationship.</p><p>This started as a Tumblr reblog thing for MTV and went crazy out of hand.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Do drop me a line to tell me what you thought!
> 
> Happy reading!!!

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #1

Oliver’s feet are perpetually cold at night. And he does not like to shove them in blankets.

She hogs blankets, tries to convince him to warm his feet.

He smiles but refuses it, pulling her into his body.

He never says it, but she knows it’s because after being in the cold for so long, it’s hard for him to accept some warmth.

She rubs her feet against his, warming them the best she can.


	2. Chapter 2

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #2

Oliver loves the fact that she barely reaches his shoulders.

He likes to press against her when she’s barefoot at home or in flats, his broad, tall body encompassing hers.

He constantly cages her in against vertical surfaces, picks her up when she needs to reach for something high, even in store aisles in front of the crowd.

She always flushes, but she lets him enjoy that.

That heated, but playful look in his eyes feels like a dream even now


	3. Chapter 3

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #3

For all his humbleness, Oliver is very, very smug about his size.

She actually feeds his colossal ego without trying every time he enters her and she moans so loudly, obviously affected by his right-side-of-well-endowed erection.

He barely helps himself from gloating because she snorts.

And then he moves, earning the ‘magic penis’ title every time. 

She smacks him. It only adds to his smugness.


	4. Chapter 4

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #4

Oliver has way too many people living inside him.

He thinks he is Ollie on some days, Oliver on some. He broods about being The Arrow on some days, Al Sah-Him on some. Then broods some more about some man in between all those, yada yada yada.

Felicity takes his face and kisses the bejesus out of him.

And all those men integrate into one.


	5. Chapter 5

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #5

Oliver drools in his sleep sometimes.

He always thinks that he wakes up first, and usually he does, but on some special days, her eyes open and she sees him. He drools sometimes and it makes her grin.

Sometimes, it tugs on her heart.

That innocent, untainted action, something he would never admit to doing, makes her heart melt even more as she takes a tissue and softly, without waking him, wipes the drool away, preserving that innocence, bared only to her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say Hi to me on
> 
> TUMBLR : [supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com](http://supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com/)  
> TWITTER : [@dorky06](http://twitter.com/dorky06/)


	6. Chapter 6

**Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #6**

Oliver triple checks every lock in the house and the windows before coming to bed.

She knows why he does it. He knows that she knows. But she never says anything, waiting patiently for him to join her.

He enters the room and stands still, remembering if he checked every lock, and finally presses into her.

She wraps her arms around him, protecting him from things doors and windows could not keep out.


	7. Chapter 7

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #7

Oliver had always been super protective of her.

But Oliver, the Boyfriend, actually hovers. 

When they go out, he hovers right against her, too close for polite distance in public and too far for how they actually are. When she sits in the balcony, he hovers right behind her like someone would leap and attack her any second. When she showers, he hovers on the bathroom door before hesitantly taking a step in and coming up behind her. 

Felicity is an independent woman. 

But she knows Oliver needs his hovering more than she needs her space. So, he hovers.


	8. Chapter 8

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #8

Oliver has the biggest, saddest puppy eyes ever.

She had known he had those, just not how absolutely he would unleash them on her. 

When she gets raving mad at him, and he knows it’s his fault, he softly makes his presence known and blinks at her with those blue, blue luminous eyes without saying anything. Sometimes she melts and lets him coax her into bed for slow, sweet sex. Sometimes she ignores him. 

In those cases he would kneel and blink. And she would melt. 

Jerk. He knew exactly what he did to her. Those dang puppy eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #9

Oliver was a sexter. A  _good_  sexter.

This was something Felicity absolutely could not have known about him earlier but now she did and she felt both amused and aroused by it. 

Whenever they were apart for long periods of time, which for him were more than two hours, she’d get a text on her phone and it’d ruffle her. 

She knew he did it on purpose, to make her leave wherever she was faster, to keep reminding her not to forget him. It was more than getting attention. It was knowing that she didn’t forget. 

So, she’d always reply back, and play the game, reassuring him that no matter where she was, he’d always be with her.


	10. Chapter 10

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #10

Oliver hated his birthday too, even more than she did hers. 

But occasional hypocrite that he was, he wanted her to celebrate hers while glossing over his own, pretending that it didn’t happen. She’d narrow her eyes and he’d narrow them back. 

She knew he hated his birthday for so many reasons, reasons she couldn’t even begin to comprehend, but as she kissed him in the morning, whispering “Happy birthday” against his mouth, feeling him still above her, she promised to herself. 

Oliver hated his birthday but she’d start giving him reasons to not to.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say Hi to me on
> 
> TUMBLR : [supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com](http://supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com/)  
> TWITTER : [@dorky06](http://twitter.com/dorky06/)


	11. Chapter 11

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #11

Oliver loved her name. 

Felicity had thought she had known all the ways he could say it- in anger, in exasperation, in tenderness, in retort, in so many ways. They had all made her tingle. 

But Oliver growling her name against her skin as he thrust into her made all her muscles clench. Oliver whispering her name into her skin as they slept made her heart melt. 

Felicity had never given much thought to her name. 

Oliver, on the other hand, had made her name an art. 


	12. Chapter 12

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #12

Oliver thought he was a light sleeper. He actually was most nights. 

But there were nights when she would be awake and he would be almost dead beside her, only his breathing any indication of life. She would relax, and watch him take those breaths, see how much this deep sleep meant to him, how much he trusted her and their home to let his walls down so much. 

And they were the moments when roles would be reversed. She knew he watched her most nights. 

On such nights, she watched him, ensuing that nothing encroached upon his oblivion.  


	13. Chapter 13

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #13

Oliver never turned away from her in sleep.

She didn’t know if she twisted or turned or lay on her back or stomach or what not, but if her eyes ever opened in the middle of the night, Oliver would still be side her, facing her, his muscular arm around her waist, more to anchor him to her than to keep her there. 

She would wake up in the morning and see him on his side facing her, keeping her with him. 

She honestly didn’t know how he did it, but Oliver never turned away from her in even in his sleep. 


	14. Chapter 14

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #14

Oliver hated thunderstorms. 

Not the rain or even normal storms. He hated thunder. 

It had taken her a little time living with him to realize that. Whenever a thunderstorm hit, which was thankfully rare, he would grow quieter, his body would grow more alert, his muscles would tense and his eyes would flinch just a little at the loud roar in the sky. She instinctively knew this had been developed on the island. 

The first time it happened, she climbed on his lap and straddled him, assaulting his mouth, surprising him. And then, making hot, passionate love to him, she kept talking in his ear, eradicating any sound from the thunder. 

Over time, whenever a storm hit, he sought her out, and lost himself in her. She let him.

Oliver hated thunderstorms. But he was not alone with them anymore. 


	15. Chapter 15

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #15

Oliver was surprisingly good at remembering small details from ages ago. 

Felicity knew he had a sharp mind, a kind of intelligence she did not have. She respected that. But his ability to remember minute details freaked her out at times. 

Like later, she realized the color of the pen she was chewing was not the only thing he remembered. He remembered what she wore on most of the days. He knew her pattern of wearing colors with her moods, something even she hadn’t realized. He knew her hair styles. He knew things she did not even remember doing. 

Oliver had a crazy memory where she was concerned. It flattered and freaked her out at the smae time. He just grinned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say Hi to me on
> 
> TUMBLR : [supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com](http://supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com/)  
> TWITTER : [@dorky06](http://twitter.com/dorky06/)


	16. Chapter 16

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #16

Oliver’s body, his glorious yummy body, was a complete no-tickle zone. 

One day, she had challenged him that she could tickle him, peeved, and he had raised an eyebrow and cocky bastard that he was, lay back on the bed, inviting her to try. She had. For almost an hour. And he had laughed, not because he was being tickled but at her frustration. 

She had tried his hands and ribs and feet and  _everywhere_  and nothing. Nada. No reaction. 

So she had dug her nails and scratched his chest, from his pecs to his stomach.  _That_  had gotten her a reaction. A really glorious, yummy reaction. 

But Oliver still could not be tickled. Universe was unfair.


	17. Chapter 17

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #17

Oliver became restless when she had to go somewhere. 

He had always been on edge when they weren’t together in the same physical space but it had gotten so magnified since they got together. She would go out with Thea for a ladies’ night and he would text and call and just ask if she was alright. 

She got annoyed sometimes. But she understood. This behavior did not stem from his possessiveness, not from his need to know where she was, not to smother her in his presence, not from any of the normal crap. Its root was buried deep inside of him, in the belief that everything he loved was taken from him. It was rooted in fear, and nothing else. 

So Felicity curbed her annoyance and reassured him, knowing he felt miserable about encroaching on her like this. Sometimes she cut her nights short to return. Sometimes she didn’t. 

He had enough worry in his life. She would not become one of those.


	18. Chapter 18

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #18

Oliver had different types of kisses. 

There was the kiss that he gave her when they were in a crowd- soft, chaste, teasing. 

There was the kiss that he gave her if there friends were around- soft but with just the hint of something more, like sharing a secret.

Then there was the kiss he gave her when they were going for round one- nipping her lips before delving in deep. For round two, it was unhurried, more of a caress that caught fire. 

He had kisses of different kind for every situation and everything, so many she couldn’t even categorize them anymore. She just lost herself in them, every single time.


	19. Chapter 19

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #19

Oliver had a pattern he followed whenever she got home from somewhere or he did. 

He would seek her out with frantic eyes till he found her, freeze, then his eyes would roam every inch of her body to check for anything, and then he would close the distance between them and take her mouth like he had not seen her for years instead of hours, with so much longing and passion infused in that kiss. And then he would smile.

It always tugged at her heart. 

He had a pattern he followed. She never broke it for that smile.


	20. Chapter 20

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #20

Oliver could not control his chuckle if he had ever had water in his mouth. 

That was one of the funniest and weirdest things, knowing who he was. His face was a stoic mask any other time. He could control his lips and his urge to smile any other time. But the moment there was some water in his mouth and she said something funny, his face would scrunch as he swallowed quickly and he would chuckle. 

The first time confused her. Then she got it. 

Oliver chuckled whenever he had water in his mouth. She made sure he drank a lot of it. For health reasons obviously. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say Hi to me on
> 
> TUMBLR : [supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com](http://supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com/)  
> TWITTER : [@dorky06](http://twitter.com/dorky06/)


	21. Chapter 21

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #21

His first kiss had been with some girl in his school for a dare at 10. 

His first time to second base had been when he was only 13. 

Third base had been a year after that. 

Home runs since then. 

He had loved a few women in his life. 

Felicity knew that one, still her gut had clenched and she had buried her face in his chest to hide showing him that. 

And Oliver had brushed his mouth over her ear, whispering, “But you know the number of women I wanted to see myself spend the rest of my life with? Have kids with eventually? The number of women I wanted beside me when I got old and wrinkled? The number of women that were ‘it’ for me?”

Felicity had buried her face deeper into his chest, this time to hide that tear. 


	22. Chapter 22

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #22

Oliver had the roughest hands she had ever seen. 

His entire palm was bristled with deep callouses from years of hard work, his fingers hard and rough, his hands huge compared to hers. It fascinated her. His hands fascinated her. 

Something so capable of violence so capable of love. His hands were like him that way. 

Oliver had the roughest hands she had ever seen. And the softest hearts. 


	23. Chapter 23

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #23

When Oliver got angry, there was a vein in his neck that popped. 

Felicity had always been fascinated by that particular vein. But she had never been able to openly stare at it. 

Now she did. She provoked him sometimes just to see that vein. She genuinely got pissed at him and seeing that vein made her madder. 

She needled him in bed too, just so the vein would pop and she could lick it. Oliver had come to know her fascination with that vein but he couldn’t pop it on purpose. 

When he got angry, that vein popped. And it made her flutter every single time.


	24. Chapter 24

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #24

Oliver had not seen any movie since he had been back for three years. 

Felicity was aghast when she found out and Oliver had defensively gone all I-was-too-busy-vigilanty-ing yada yada yada. 

Felicity had pulled him to the couch, unable to believe him and sat for a minute, deciding where to start. 

He had eight years of popular culture to catch up on. She swore the man still behaved like he wasn’t in civilization. 

She asked him to watch two movies without fail every weekend. He protested. She pulled out the no-sex card. Oliver just grumbled, but agreed.


	25. Chapter 25

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #25

Oliver never cursed, dirtily, in front of her. 

She knew he cursed frequently, and used dirty swears, with the guys while working out. He had cursed with Sara and now Laurel, even. He sometimes, very rarely, cursed with Thea. 

But never her. 

She didn’t get it. She knew she had a really dirty mouth in bed. She shouted and screamed at him with dirty things that would make a sailor proud. But he smiled and took it all in stride and all she heard from him was a boring “fuck” every now and then. 

He was deliberate and conscious about it. She didn’t know why he did that. But Oliver never, ever, used dirty words in front of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say Hi to me on
> 
> TUMBLR : [supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com](http://supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com/)  
> TWITTER : [@dorky06](http://twitter.com/dorky06/)


	26. Chapter 26

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #26

There were mornings when Oliver would wake up completely silent, lost somewhere inside his own head, seeing things she couldn’t even fathom. 

She knew those mornings her being there didn’t help. She knew he needed those moments to himself, as a reminder for who he had become. He needed to brood.

So, she’d make herself sparse around the house, never leaving the space because she knew he needed that too, needed the sounds of her in the house anchoring him, but doing her own thing, never once bothering him. 

Those days would go by without a word from him, almost like he wasn’t there at all. But she didn’t worry, not after the first few times. 

Because those nights, he would come seek her, dropping a lingering kiss on her head before carrying her to bed and just snuggling with her, inhaling her scent. 

There were days Oliver would completely be gone somewhere, but he always came back. Always to her.


	27. Chapter 27

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #27

He sneezed every morning once before getting out of bed, she never understood why. Oliver had the cutest sneeze she had ever heard. 

His entire face would scrunch up exactly a second before a wheeze left him, so quiet it was almost silent, and so, so adorable that it made her grin. Then his face would show his utter relief at the sneeze before he would sigh and cuddle into her. 

He sneezed every morning. And it always made her smile.


	28. Chapter 28

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #28

Oliver could not sleep without her. 

She had first discovered it one night soon after they had gotten together. She had gotten up to get some water, easing herself out of his heavy, solid arm as easily as she could so as to not wake him. She had taken the water and come back and stopped.

Oliver had been tossing slightly, his hand searching her place unconsciously, his brows furrowed and his face agitated, slight rumbling sounds coming from his chest like a cornered animal. 

She had taken in the sight in surprise before easing into bed beside him, watching him carefully. His hands had found her, locked around her, securing her to him, his expression relaxing very slowly before he was deeply asleep again. 

Her heart had clenched at that and she had tightened her arms around him.

Oliver could not sleep peacefully without her. And she started keeping a glass of water beside her.


	29. Chapter 29

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #29

Oliver could ride horses. 

Considering how athletic he was, that should totally should not have surprised her but it did. 

He looked so at home on the horse, riding across the riding academy they had stopped at because she had been curious. She had laughed when he had told her he could ride, that he had learned when he was a kid. Watching him, her disbelief transformed to a weird combination of both fascination and arousal. 

And the horse he was riding? Well, he was white.


	30. Chapter 30

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #30

Oliver was a biter. 

The night in Nanda Parbat should probably have been an indication, with the way he had devoured her neck like a starved man eating at a buffet, but she had been too starved herself to notice, only feeling and feeling. 

But the more she stayed with him, the more sex they had, she could not escape the fact. He would nip her skin everywhere he could, bite and lave in a frenzy, moving around her, over her. She would wake up to find marks (aside from beard burns) and hickeys everywhere, from the top of her breasts to the inside of her thighs. 

He would see the marks and she would see that possessive look flare in his eyes before he shrugged unapologetic. 

Oliver was a biter. And that look he got in his eyes right before he clamped his mouth over her made her ovaries explode every single time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say Hi to me on
> 
> TUMBLR : [supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com](http://supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com/)  
> TWITTER : [@dorky06](http://twitter.com/dorky06/)


	31. Chapter 31

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #31

Oliver was a fantastic cook. 

She had no idea when the hell he had learned while trying to survive, and he rarely, very rarely went to the kitchen to cook something, but when he did, she would be sitting on the counter, salivating just by those delicious aromas. 

Thea still thought he couldn’t boil water, and everyone else did not associate something like cooking with him. 

The first time she had realized was when he had gotten her breakfast in bed. Since then, whenever he felt like cooking, he would lift her up on the counter, listen to her talk and cooked away whatever he wished. 

Oliver was a fantastic cook. But he only cooked for them.


	32. Chapter 32

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #32

Oliver had an obsession with her ass. 

She knew she had a good ass. She had caught him staring at it over the three years but never given any thought to it except a basic male reaction. 

It wasn’t till they got together that she realized how truly fixated he was on it. He’d find a reason to brush his hands over them, sometimes cupping them outright, sometimes smacking them shamelessly even in company. She always flushed when he did that but he just grinned. 

He loved lifting her up and holding her by them and he loved slapping them lightly when he took her from behind. When she stood beside him, his hands never strayed far from them. 

She always called him an ass when he did such. He always grinned. His hands remained.


	33. Chapter 33

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #33

There were days when Oliver would seek her out with a stillness, completely silent, roughly shove her up wherever she was and fuck her like a machine, without any foreplay, any kissing whatsoever. 

These were the times that he would be almost brutal, his tenderness completely gone, as he chased away whatever demon was in his head. She knew it was using her body in a sense but she also knew it was only her body that he could use in such moments. 

He wouldn’t speak a word, wouldn’t open his eyes. He would only move and move and wouldn’t stop. 

And when his demons became mute, he would look up at her, his eyes so, so pained, and slowly, so softly, make love to her like she was precious and he was making up to her for his roughness. 

He never needed to, but he always did. 

She was just glad that when he went over the edge, he took her with him.


	34. Chapter 34

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #34

Oliver used to be an almost compulsive cheater. 

It was something Felicity had suspected. 

He admitted it one night lying beside her, brushing her hair away from her face softly. He admitted how whenever he used to be in a relationship, the urge to test boundaries, to act out, to rebel took over him. He admitted how he had cheated on all his relationships, even serious ones like Laurel, repeatedly. He admitted how he had cheated even when he had been on the island and later upon his return. He admitted a lot, looking scared of her reaction. He admitted he would never cheat on her.

Felicity knew that in her bones. 

Oliver used to be an almost compulsive cheater, but as she pulled him over her, she knew now he was only hers. 


	35. Chapter 35

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #35

Oliver was a brilliant dancer. 

And she meant  _brilliant._

Given how much he absolutely detested it, she had no idea how the hell he could move like that. She moved with her jaw dropped, completely lax, following his lead as he twirled and dipped her all over the place, smiling at her shock. Then he ground their hips together, making the entire thing so sultry she swallowed.

She should have known. There was nothing physical ever discovered that this man could not do. Nothing. He defied gravity and danced like a dream. 

He hated dancing. But boy, could he dance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say Hi to me on
> 
> TUMBLR : [supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com](http://supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com/)  
> TWITTER : [@dorky06](http://twitter.com/dorky06/)


	36. Chapter 36

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #36

Oliver did not laugh. 

He had started smiling a lot, grinning, smirking, all kinds of smile. He even chuckled a lot at something she said or did. She reminded herself he never used to do that too.

But she realized than in all the time she had known him, she had never heard him genuinely laugh. Laugh boisterously, holding nothing back. Never. 

She tried making him but the maximum she got was a chuckle. And since he wasn’t ticklish that was a no-go. 

Oliver did not laugh. She made it her life’s mission to make him.


	37. Chapter 37

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #37

Oliver couldn’t sing for crap. 

The first time he heard her singing in the shower, off-key and all, he had smiled. Then, after many weeks, she heard him humming as he made coffee and she paid attention. His voice got higher, clearer and then he was singing Justin Timberlake and Felicity was giggling like crazy because Oliver could do many things. Singing was not one of them. 

He narrowed his eyes at her and put her on the counter. 

She wrapped her arms around him.

He continued singing. 

Felicity just giggled.


	38. Chapter 38

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #38

Oliver had had group sex. 

They had been talking about their past sex lives (and hers was unsurprisingly unadventurous) when Oliver had fidgeted and rubbed his neck. Felicity had raised her eyebrows. And he had admitted it. 

Oliver had had group sex, multiple times in the past. 

She hadn’t really been surprised considering his old reputation but something inside her had twinged at the thought. 

Oliver had picked her up and made her straddle him while stroking her back, his eyes apologetic. 

Felicity had inhaled and tightened her arms around him, realizing something. 

Ollie had had sex with multiple people. Oliver was only hers.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by scu11y22

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #39

Oliver had the sturdiest, broadest shoulders ever. Literally.

She had known but never really  _known._

She tested it as she sat on it, trying to tackle Lyla down from where she was perched on Digg’s shoulder in the pool behind their house. An hour ago she had had no clue as to what shoulder wars had been when Lyla had suggested it. And then she was a soldier. 

The game, though fun, was also the most intense kind of foreplay. Her legs draped over Oliver’s shoulders, his strength holding her up. So many things. He sensed it too. 

They were out of water within minutes, not even trying to hide where they were going. 

They didn’t make it past the door. 

Oliver had the sturdiest, broadest shoulders ever. She tested it over and over again. 


	40. Chapter 40

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #40

Oliver hated milk. 

For a guy who was so into fitness, he completely, absolutely detested milk. His face scrunched up adorably every time he saw a glass. He said it smelled funny and anything that smelled funny had no place in his stomach. 

She tried bribing him, daring him, coaxing him into having milk. 

He grumbled like a five year old and distracted her very effectively. 

He did that every time she tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say Hi to me on
> 
> TUMBLR : [supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com](http://supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com/)  
> TWITTER : [@dorky06](http://twitter.com/dorky06/)


	41. Chapter 41

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #41

Oliver could come up with the cheesiest lines she had ever heard.

She discovered it one night returning home from a movie when she offhandedly told him that he couldn’t do cheesy if it bit him on the ass. He took offense apparently and the next day, she was flooded with the cheesiest messages that made her want to smack him and laugh at the same time. 

But the ultimate had been when they’d been in bed. Oliver had whispered, very softly. 

“I want to Google your Yahoo, Felicity.”

She didn’t stop laughing for hours.


	42. Chapter 42

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #42

Oliver loved Top Gun. 

So did she, but not to the extent that he did. He knew every sequence and every line and every beat of background music. He spoke the dialogues, so engrossed in the movie, and felicity watched him, never having seen him so animated about a motion picture. 

He saw her looking at him. “What are you grinning about?”

“If I tell you, I’d have to kill you,” she grinned.

Oliver chuckled and pulled her closer. 


	43. Chapter 43

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #43

Oliver’s eyes always fluttered closed when she told him she loved him. 

It didn’t matter if they were having sex or having dinner or were with friends or in a street. The moment she said “I love you”, his eyes fluttered close for a tiny second, like savoring the words, almost in disbelief, but then he would open them and give her a soft kiss. 

It had been months of her telling him every day and still his eyes closed. Every single time. 


	44. Chapter 44

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #44

Oliver never drank from a glass. 

Well, anything except alcohol and in company. 

But water, juice, iced tea, lemonade, soda, beer, and whatnot, were always straight from the bottle. He never poured it in glass and never used them except in company. 

She didn’t understand how he couldn’t with the way he had been brought up. But she never said anything because this was his home and he was comfortable drinking straight from the bottle. 

Oliver never drank from a glass. But he always poured her a glass first. 


	45. Chapter 45

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #45

Oliver was very, very possessive about her. 

Oh, he tried to curb it for her sake, tamp it down so she wouldn’t know the extent of it, but she did from that very fact. He completely understood her having friends; it was the other males he hated. 

It was almost animalistic. The moment another male ‘sniffed’ around her, he would straighten to his full height, intimidation rolling off him in waves along with something dark, very dark, and he would place a hand on her body, claiming her in the most literal way, the promise of something bad lingering in the air if the man came any closer.

And when the man was gone, he would take her to the first private spot and reassure himself of his claim, of the fact that she was still, in fact, his. This happened every time. 

Oliver was possessive about her. But so was she for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say Hi to me on
> 
> TUMBLR : [supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com](http://supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com/)  
> TWITTER : [@dorky06](http://twitter.com/dorky06/)


	46. Chapter 46

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #46

Oliver always smells like wood and musk. 

She has no idea how he achieves that exact scent because she knows he does not like to wear cologne unless absolutely necessary and she refuses to believe universe would be that generous to a guy who sweats that much.

It does not matter if he is snuggling with her in the morning or if he is working out or if he passes her by, all sweaty. It does not matter what he is doing. 

He always smells like wood and musk. He smells like home.


	47. Chapter 47

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #47

Oliver purrs. Yup, he does.

He would lie face down beside her on the bed while she read and snuggle his face into her lap. Her hand would automatically sift through his hair and scratch his ear and he would purr like a big overgrown cat and snuggle deeper. 

He purred even more if she rubbed his back. And he loved getting his back rubbed. She smiled whenever she heard that contented noise escape him and see his body relax and basically, purr. 

Oliver purred. And she kept rubbing him.


	48. Chapter 48

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #48

Oliver had this noise he made, like a growl.

The first time she heard it was when she’d tried to flip him over in bed and he’d wanted to be on top. She had pushed at his chest and that noise had rumbled out of him, surprising her. 

Since then she’d realized that noise it connected directly to her groin. He makes it and logic flies out the window and she just wants to push him flat and devour him. That noise makes her feel reckless, animalistic. That noise is the hottest thing she’d ever heard. 

And the smug ass that he is, he knows it and uses it. 

That dang noise.


	49. Chapter 49

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #49

Oliver hates the touch technology. 

She had noticed his agitation previously, but chalked it up to nothing more than being out of touch with tech for five years. But that wasn’t it. 

For all his nimble, talented fingers, Oliver hates the touch technology and avoids using it as much as he can because his fingers slip on the screen.

She sees it the first time over breakfast when he’s frowning at his phone and a laugh bursts out of her. The man who has such dexterity with weapons and flesh has none with a tiny piece of tech, knowing she’d design something customized for him. 

She calls him a caveman. 

He puts the phone down, picks her over his shoulder and shows her ‘caveman’. 


	50. Chapter 50

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #50

When Oliver got angry, he moved, vibrated with energy, used his version of loud voice. But when Oliver felt  _rage_ , deep in his bones, he went completely still. 

She had seen it just once before, when the Count held her. She had seen that stillness take him over right before he put three arrows into his chest. That stillness did not come even with Slade, maybe because he had felt more guilty and hateful than angry. 

She never wanted to see him that still again. But she did sometimes, that disconnect enter his eyes, that motionlessness. 

When that happened, she took a hold of his hand and made him look at her, fight whatever battle he had to in order to come back. 

Oliver went still when he felt rage. But he moved every time he felt her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say Hi to me on
> 
> TUMBLR : [supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com](http://supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com/)  
> TWITTER : [@dorky06](http://twitter.com/dorky06/)


	51. Chapter 51

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #51

Oliver loved to tease her. 

He would see her doing something completely normal and engage her in a banter over nothing. His eyes would get a tiny wicked glint and he would try to ruffle her feathers and rile her up every chance he got. She would narrow her eyes and dive right into it before she knew what she was doing and he would smile but tease her even more, like they were in high school and not adults. 

Seeing him so lighthearted made her smile and jest but she knew. 

Oliver loved to tease her but he loved it even more when she teased back.


	52. Chapter 52

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #52

Oliver was completely faithful to her. 

Not that she ever doubted him. He may have had a bad history when it came to relationships but the past year and months had shown her that he was completely committed to her, even when they hadn’t been together. 

But like any healthy man, he appreciated a good looking woman just like she appreciated any good looking man (which was hard because he set a really high bar), and her own insecurities assailed her in those moments.

But then she would see how his gaze never crossed appreciative into flirtatious, how he never invited any other woman to touch him and rebuffed any advances they made. She would see how, within seconds, his gaze would return to her, his eyes only for her and he would smile.

And she knew, in those moments, this man was the definition of faithful to her. 


	53. Chapter 53

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #53

Oliver showered at least five times in a day. 

Once in the morning, once after his workout, once before coming to bed and twice in between. After they got together, she did not understand it but she didn’t ask. He was not a cleanliness freak, in fact was purposely messy to rile her up, but his bathing schedule left her confused. 

So, one morning she asked him after they woke up.

He stayed silent for a moment before speaking. “I could never feel clean enough on the island.”

She understood. 

Oliver showered five times a day. She started joining him for at least three. 


	54. Chapter 54

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #54

Oliver never slept with clothes on. 

He’d take a shower, come out with a towel wrapped around his waist, throw it aside and join her on the bed. She knew it was because he did not like to be confined and because he felt safe enough in their home to sleep in the nude. 

They’d make love or just snuggle and he would sleep, wrapped around her. 

After a few days, he started throwing away her pajamas too. Yup. He didn’t like to be “confined”.


	55. Chapter 55

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #55

Oliver liked to mutter soft words in different languages to her. 

At all times of the day or night. The fact that she didn’t understand had no direct relation to her heartbeat. None. And he knew it. 

He could have been reciting a coffee shop menu for all she knew and she always got aroused, listening to that soft, raspy voice speaking right against her ear.

Then, she would pin him with a look and lick her lips. 

He would grin and talk some more, delaying gratification, muttering in different languages to her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say Hi to me on
> 
> TUMBLR : [supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com](http://supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com/)  
> TWITTER : [@dorky06](http://twitter.com/dorky06/)


	56. Chapter 56

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #56

Oliver loved daring her to keep quiet when she was on the phone.

Because he loved pushing her like that, slowly seducing her while she tried to keep her breathing under control and not let the person on the other line even get a hint on what was going on. 

the first time she had squeaked so loud her mother had asked her if she’d stubbed her toe. Felicity had let it pass. 

They had gotten better since then. 

She would always glare if he did something particularly evil. 

He would always grin and continue whatever he was doing. 

And the dare never stopped.  


	57. Chapter 57

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #57

Oliver loved her tech talk.

It was like him talking in other languages- she didn’t understand a word but wanted to lay him flat on his back.

She had known her tech talk affected him long ago, just hadn’t know how.

So when he teased her in Russian sometimes, she’d smile sweetly and start telling him about the new program she was working on.

The talking never lasted very long.


	58. Chapter 58

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #58

Oliver missed Tommy everyday. 

Even though he never said it out loud, she could see it in the way his eyes would glaze just for a second when Thea or Laurel talked about old days, or when he would visit him some days and sit there for hours without speaking a word, or when he would suddenly catch himself a second before speaking but then continue like nothing had happened. 

That one second told her everything he wouldn’t. 

Tommy was a part of him, as much as Thea was, as much as she was. 

And he would always remain with them. 


	59. Chapter 59

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #59

Oliver made a mean sandcastle. 

They had gone to the beach one sunny day, just the two of them, and he had borrowed a little girl’s bucket and proceeded to make a huge sandcastle, grinning with childish glee at something so simple. 

Felicity had clicked a picture of it and they had continued walking, hand in hand. 

That smile had not left his face.


	60. Chapter 60

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #60

Oliver had brutal nightmares.

She would suddenly wake up some nights to find him breathing heavily, the sheets soaked in his sweat, gripping her for life. His grip was almost always bruising, so tight that she would not be able to move at all. And she knew moving would only get her in a choke hold, as he had warned her once. 

So, she did the only thing she could and softly rubbed his muscles, whispering words of safety to him, for hours, till every muscle in his body relaxed, her own heart aching for him.

Oliver had brutal nightmares on some nights. But they were getting fewer and fewer.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say Hi to me on
> 
> TUMBLR : [supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com](http://supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com/)  
> TWITTER : [@dorky06](http://twitter.com/dorky06/)


	61. Chapter 61

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #61

Oliver aces car parking. 

It doesn’t matter what kind of spot it is, if it is parallel or not, he parks the car like he is a racer and that’s the only spot left in the world. 

In all their time together, she had never been in a car that he drove, mostly it had been Digg who drives really carefully. So the first time Oliver had parked the car, Felicity had shrieked. He had grinned. 

Now, even though she is used to it, a little yelp leaves her every time. And he still gives her that grin.


	62. Chapter 62

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #62

Oliver relaxes with her babbling.

Her babbles usually inspired annoyance or exasperation from people. Oliver had never given them those reactions. He had been amused as far back as she could remember. No matter what crisis awaited them, he had always given her a little amused look and let her complete speaking (most of the times) before getting back on track.

But she hadn’t known her babbles actually relaxed him till they got together. 

She sees now how, when he faces someone completely tensed, her words and voice would slowly relax his muscles. She sees how laid back he looks, his lips slightly curved, as they lay in bed and she talked. She sees so much and it all points to one thing. 

Oliver relaxes with her babbling. She is never more grateful for it than in those moments. 


	63. Chapter 63

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #63

Oliver has a body clock that’s actually not a normal body clock.

He’d be up late in the night working out with her on the mattress and while she would become comatose after the many rounds, he’d slowly ease into sleep. And he would be up at dawn like he spent the last 12 hrs sleeping, all fresh and energetic. 

When she realized it in the beginning, she used to drape herself over him to keep him in bed and let him take some more rest. Now, he wakes up but he cuddles with her, watches her, till the time she wakes up. 

His body clock has not changed much. She doubts it ever would. But at least he has let go.


	64. Chapter 64

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #64

Oliver is almost obsessive about his socks. 

He is messy and laid back about most of the things in the house. He let’s her take care of it whichever way she wants and just assists her with a smile since she is the neatness freak. But his socks are almost as revered in the household as her underwear is. 

He has a drawer only for them that he organizes on his own- organizes by fabric and color very neatly. She grinned the first time she saw it. He just gave her a blank look. 

When she asked, he just said, “I like to keep something between my feet and my shoes.”

She understood suddenly. And she helped him keep it in order without a word.


	65. Chapter 65

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #65

Oliver hates meeting strangers. 

He has to, a lot, because he is Oliver Queen. But she sees the pained look right before he dons that polite mask and offers his hand. He does not like a lot of numbers in people and absolutely hates it when he has to play civil and smile while he grits his teeth. 

She slowly inserts her hand in his and squeezes, and he exhales heavily before going ahead. 

Oliver hates meeting strangers. She reminds him they were strangers too. And he smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say Hi to me on
> 
> TUMBLR : [supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com](http://supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com/)  
> TWITTER : [@dorky06](http://twitter.com/dorky06/)


	66. Chapter 66

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by aussieforgood

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #66

Oliver has a thing for ropes. 

He loves using them for workouts. He loves using them on her when they are in bed. And, as she looks down at him, holding the rope tied loosely around his neck like a leash, he loves her using them on him. 

It’s all role-play. But she tugs and he looks up at her, with that heated, heated look, melting her without moving a muscle and she tugs him closer, mounting him. 

She knows he hates being tied up. But he trusts her enough to let her play. 

Oliver has a thing for ropes. She might just have it too.


	67. Chapter 67

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #67

Oliver never lets go of his keys. 

Not the car, or bike, or house keys. She doesn’t know why. She always bugs him to but he plants one on her mouth and but keeps his keys with him. He sleeps with the keys on his table, and he has them all the time in his pockets. 

She stops asking after a few times, just accepting it as one of those things. 

And one day, he gives her his keys to hold while he gets something from the inside, completely casually. 

Oliver never, ever, lets go of his keys.


	68. Chapter 68

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #68

Oliver hates using any products on his skin. 

He uses them when he absolutely has to but he is never thrilled about them. While she has a range of lotions and creams on the dresser, Oliver has hardly any. She went out and bought him many one day and he had looked horrified, telling her to never do that again. She never did again. 

Oliver detests skin products. But loves rubbing them on her. 


	69. Chapter 69

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #69

Oliver tries to hold onto his control, even now, when they are having sex. 

She knows he feels like he would overwhelm her if he lets go. She knows he chides himself for his own passion. But he doesn’t know she loves it. So when he tries to keep that control, she provokes him, needles him, in as many ways as she can, talking complete trash while she does. 

His control dwindles. She pushes harder. Provokes harder. 

His control dwindles some more. 

She speaks about another man. He snaps and takes her almost brutally.

He tries to hold onto his control. But her method works every time. 


	70. Chapter 70

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #70

Oliver loves Baby Sara. 

While he is not very obvious about it, not the way everyone else is, Felicity knows. She can see the way he protectively hovers around her when everyone is busy, how tentatively he sometimes holds her, very rarely, the joy on his face when Sara recognizes him and lurches for him. 

She saw all this, saw how he tried to hold himself back in order to not overwhelm Digg. And that wistful look she had seen in his eyes that day in the hospital never really left. But she knew, in small moments when his eyes would be on her, how much he loved her.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say Hi to me on
> 
> TUMBLR : [supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com](http://supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com/)  
> TWITTER : [@dorky06](http://twitter.com/dorky06/)


	71. Chapter 71

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #71

Oliver loves romantic movies. 

Unlike most guys who try to dislike them only to appear more macho, Oliver is so relaxed in his own self that he loves romantic movies and he is obvious about it. 

They would relax on the couch every weekend and she would educate him on movies and while he loved all genres, romance always put a soft smile on his face. Except he always grumbled, “Love takes time. This was too fast,” in most of them.

But he was a sap at heart. And she loved that about him.


	72. Chapter 72

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #72

Oliver’s mole at the corner of his mouth was his smile zone. 

Whenever he got grumpy, she would touch a finger to it and a small smile would come out on his face. When he got angry, she would touch it and he would reluctantly, after a moment, smile. No matter what mood he was in, a touch to that mole made him smile. 

She spent a lot of time kissing it. He smiled a lot.


	73. Chapter 73

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #73

When Oliver blinked, shit got serious. 

He blinked obviously, but he had this blink, this deliberate, slow blink, that spoke more than a million words could. He used them very rarely with other people but when he did, it meant something was getting a dozen arrows in his head. 

With her, he used it almost daily. It never worked. 

Who would have thought a blink could be arousing. 


	74. Chapter 74

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #74

There are nights when Oliver gets quiet, almost philosophical, without saying a word. 

He hold her close to him and stares at the ceiling, just contemplating things she cannot even imagine, and just breathes, his eyes almost pained.

Those nights she does not speak, does not play with his hands. She just buries deeper into his side and keeps him there in the room with her while his mind strays.


	75. Chapter 75

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #75

Oliver used to love camping when he was a child. 

Thea talks about it with enthusiasm as they have dinner and its all smiles and happiness for a while. She tells them of how Oliver used to spend time by the river, disappear for hours and worry their parents, how camping always excited him and he and Tommy would always play pranks on everyone else. 

Felicity watches him while Thea talks. He has a small smile on his face but his eyes are haunted. He looks up to see her watching but does not hide it from her.

Oliver used to love camping. But he has spent more time in the real version of ‘dead or alive’ to care anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say Hi to me on
> 
> TUMBLR : [supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com](http://supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com/)  
> TWITTER : [@dorky06](http://twitter.com/dorky06/)


	76. Chapter 76

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #76

Oliver was the fattest, cutest baby she has ever seen. 

Thea shows her the baby pictures while Oliver sits with his face buried in his hands and Felicity giggles at the multitudes of expressions on baby Oliver’s chubby face. 

The pictures are poured over. Thea leaves and they go to bed. 

Oliver smiles, embarrassed. Felicity wraps her arms around him and tells him the baby grew up to be one hot heart-breaker. 

They don’t speak much after that. 


	77. Chapter 77

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #77

Oliver never asks about her father.

She knows he gets curious in moments. She knows he wants to know and wants her to share. But he never asks, nothing more than pertaining to their present. 

Knowing the kind of bulldozer he can be, she does not know how he controls the urge. But as she sits wrapped in his arms after talking to her mom, she loves him all the more for it. 


	78. Chapter 78

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, apparently my brain was muddling numbers and alphabets by this pint and hence, I wrote two #78s. And I am putting them both here.  
> So, technically, this is a 101 thing. 101 things she learns. Pun intended now.  
> Enjoy.

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #78

Oliver loves stray animals. 

He feeds them whenever he can and takes them to a shelter if they are injured. Those animals too are attracted to him, finding comfort in his hands. He never brings them home, because he knows they are too busy to give them the care they deserve. But he does what he can when he finds them.

She does not ask him about it, but she smiles. 

 

                                          ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #78

Oliver only grows affection for people who are a pain in his ass. 

She knew that was how it was with Digg early on, then Sara, then Roy. Even Barry. Despite how much he denies it, she knows Oliver loves Barry. 

Tommy was a pain in the ass for him. So is Thea. Even Laurel. God help her, even Ray. (They pretend Ray never dated her for both their sanity).

But his record shows, Oliver loves the biggest pains in his asses the most. No exceptions.

He tells her she’d the only one to ever toe that line. 


	79. Chapter 79

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #79

Oliver has different kinds of walks. 

There is a quick, purposeful stride he has when is going towards something with some goal in mind. 

There is that slow, aimless scuffle when he feels lost of dejected. 

There is that almost glide when he is in company and being a charmer. 

There is the relaxed, slightly bouncy steps he takes when walking with her. 

She has known all of them for years, categorized them. But then she learns a new one. 

That playful, almost predatory walk he does as he moves towards her, his eyes heated, his stance almost cocky. That predatory walk with her in mind.

Oliver has different kinds of walks. No doubt which one is her favorite. 


	80. Chapter 80

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #80

Oliver does not like being out in the open with her. 

Too many bad memories and too much experience always makes him slightly antsy whenever they are walking in the street or sitting in an open cafe. His body would always be alert and no matter what they did, he could never completely relax. 

It exasperated her but she understood. 

They still went out in the open because they were not going to stop living their lives. And he still always remained antsy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say Hi to me on
> 
> TUMBLR : [supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com](http://supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com/)  
> TWITTER : [@dorky06](http://twitter.com/dorky06/)


	81. Chapter 81

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #81

Oliver was a Captain of the Bratva. 

She knew that. She had done her research on the Bratva the moment she had learned what his tattoo was. 

So, one night, tracing the tattoo, she asked him about it. He looked at her in surprise, because she never asked, and told her a little of his time in Russia. He never elaborated on why he went back to the island and she never asked.

He got quiet after that, and Felicity whispered, “I always wanted to date a mobster.”

Oliver chuckled in surprise and kissed her.


	82. Chapter 82

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #82

Oliver knew how to paint nails. 

She had always had a little troubling painting her toes but she managed. And one evening, suddenly, Oliver watched her try to paint and came across, took her feet in his lap and started painting with that focus of his while she gaped. 

He told her Thea had made him do it when she was a kid. 

Felicity gaped more. He blew on her nails when done, softly, deliberately. 

They didn’t make it to the bedroom.


	83. Chapter 83

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #83

Sometimes Oliver would call her in the middle of the day and not say a word, just breathe, heavily. 

She would listen, just listen to the heavy breaths, listen to the way he sounded in that moment and her eyes would flutter close, remembering those sounds. 

He loved tying her up in knots like that. He knew what his breaths did to her. She would be on edge all day and the moment she went home, they’d be tearing clothes wildly. 

And he would call her again the next day. 


	84. Chapter 84

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by aussieforgood

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #84

Oliver had read Fifty Shades of Grey. The entire series, in fact. 

One morning, he asked her if she liked Christian Grey. Felicity burst out laughing. He shrugged, saying women loved him and he didn’t see the appeal. 

Felicity went over to him, straddled his hips and said, “It’s because he is rich and damaged and an asshole.”

“I am rich and damaged and an asshole,” he said.

Felicity grinned, whispering. “I like Fifty Shades of Green better.”

Oliver relaxed.


	85. Chapter 85

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #85

Oliver is very, very insecure about her. 

It’s not because he thinks she doesn’t love him. If anything, he is certain about that. He feels, even after months of being together, years of being friends, that he is not good enough. He feels everything he loves leaves. His past still hangs over them, and it always would. 

There would be moments when he would look at her, with such disbelief like she would love him, that it broke her heart. 

Oliver was insecure about her, about him. She reminded him every chance she got. He never had any reason to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say Hi to me on
> 
> TUMBLR : [supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com](http://supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com/)  
> TWITTER : [@dorky06](http://twitter.com/dorky06/)


	86. Chapter 86

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #86

Oliver loved colors. 

Even though he never wore anything other than black or grays or an occasional blue or brown (green not counting), he loved colors. He loved colors. She would see his soft smile when she wore something bright and his soft look when she carried some color well.  

She asked him about it. He just smiled, shrugged and she knew. 

Oliver loved colors on her.


	87. Chapter 87

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #87

Oliver used to read self help books. 

Felicity frowned when she found out. Oliver shrugged but put it aside. He said he wanted to be more rounded for her. 

Felicity looped her arms around his neck and told him, firmly, that she has known him for long and seen all his edges. She doesn’t want round. She wants the edges. She loves the edges. 

Oliver closed his eyes and kissed her. 

The books never came out again.


	88. Chapter 88

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #88

Oliver sometimes feels like sleeping on the floor.

There are nights when the mattress becomes too soft for him, or he cannot sleep. The first time it happened, he tried not to toss and turn but she woke up because of his discomfort. 

He sighed heavily and took a pillow, and lay down on the carpet. 

There are nights when he does this. And Felicity always grabs a pillow and lies down beside him. 


	89. Chapter 89

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #89

Oliver loved her lips. 

Not just kissing them, but watching them if she chewed on a pen or sucked on a straw or talked or licked them or bit them. He loved watching her put on lipstick. It didn’t matter what she did with them, but his eyes always strayed to her lips every few seconds, and she knew it wasn’t always sexual.

He just loved her lips. Tracing them with his fingers, biting them with his teeth, nibbling on them. 

She loved letting him.


	90. Chapter 90

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #90

They fought a lot. Serious fights. 

Oliver would shout and she would shout back and glare at each other, hurting, and he would walk away when earlier she used to. 

Hours would go by and she would go on with her day, without any text or call from him. And when she returned, the house would be empty. 

He would come back at night, every time, and they would just stare at each other, drained. Then he would pick her up and make slow, soft love to her, apologizing over and over again, if it were his fault. 

And as much as they loved making up, she knew Oliver hated, hated, hated, having serious fights with her. So did she.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say Hi to me on
> 
> TUMBLR : [supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com](http://supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com/)  
> TWITTER : [@dorky06](http://twitter.com/dorky06/)


	91. Chapter 91

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #91

Oliver liked shopping. 

He was the one man she knew who did. He would take her to stores and let her try and buy things to her heart’s content. He would buy something for Thea and something for Lyla and Baby Sara, even Digg if he saw something. He would send some stuff to Roy wherever he was. But he would buy her so, so many things she didn’t even know how.

And then she realized. 

Oliver liked shopping. But never for himself.


	92. Chapter 92

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #92

Oliver loved eating ice-cream.

He said it was because he missed it on the island, but she saw the way he would relax and swirl his tongue around the thing, enjoying the flavor, relishing the taste. She loved ice-creams but seeing him eat it made her realize how truly delicious it was.

Then he would pin her with a look and scoop some ice-cream, spreading it over her lips, over her neck and lower on her heated skin. And he would eat, holding her gaze. 

He loved eating ice-cream. Off her.


	93. Chapter 93

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #93

Oliver always felt guilty about what he had done to Digg.

They eventually got over it, became bros again and all was well. But she knew that even though Digg forgave, he never forgot. And she knew that even though Digg forgave, Oliver didn’t. 

They went over to each other’s houses all the time and Digg trusted Oliver again, knowing why he did what he had, but she always saw the hatred he felt for himself right before they crossed the threshold. 

Oliver still felt guilty about it. And she knew he always would.


	94. Chapter 94

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #94

Celibacy had become him the year they weren’t together. 

Felicity knew Oliver didn’t see any other woman but she hadn’t known that he didn’t even pleasure himself, like she had. He had gone into a completely detached zone from pleasure, feeling he deserved it for putting them both through hell. 

Felicity bit his lobe and whispered, “Never again.”


	95. Chapter 95

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #95

Oliver had always been comfortable shirtless.

But the last year, he had started wearing more and more t-shirts, even when working out. She could count the number of days on her hands the times that she had seen him shirtless. 

And then they had gotten together, and shirtless him had returned. 

She asked him about it. He shrugged. “There seemed no point to show off when you weren’t looking.”

She had tackled him to bed and made him promise never to wear a shirt when they were alone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say Hi to me on
> 
> TUMBLR : [supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com](http://supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com/)  
> TWITTER : [@dorky06](http://twitter.com/dorky06/)


	96. Chapter 96

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #96

Oliver hated getting his pictures clicked.

She assumed it was because of always being in the limelight. But when Thea asked him to, or she did, he would paste a smile on his face and get a picture clicked like it was actually stifling for him. 

She started surprising him with the camera, getting his scowl, glare, whatnot on the screen before he could rebuff. Eventually, he let go enough to smile once in a while. And then he started stealing the camera.

Oliver hated getting his pictures clicked. But he loved clicking hers.


	97. Chapter 97

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #97

His eyes always came back to hers. 

No matter where or when they had sex, he would look at her body, obviously, but always, always come back to her eyes, always making it more than just sex, more than just bodies, making it more them.


	98. Chapter 98

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #98

Oliver missed arrows. 

He tried to pretend he didn’t but she knew. She saw the way his fingers would twitch sometimes, or how he would reach behind his back only to realize there was not quiver. She saw how he would caress metal, like he itched to make arrows. 

He would return to them if he wished. She would never stop him. 

She knew they were a part of him, they were him, and always would be. 


	99. Chapter 99

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #99

Oliver did not say “I love you” a lot. 

He said it sometimes, he said a million things that meant the same, but he used the words rarely, like they were precious and he did not have them in abundance. He would imply it every which way, he would close his eyes when she said it, he would kiss her in return but he rarely said them. She knew it was hard for him to express a lot verbally.

It didn’t matter to her. 

Oliver may not say the words but he showed them to her every second of every day.


	100. Chapter 100

## Things Felicity Smoak Learns About Oliver Queen #100

Oliver could make jewelry. 

She knew he had made baby Sara a beautiful pendant from arrowheads. She knew he had given Lyla a bird charm for their anniversary. She knew he had made Thea a small locket for keepsake. 

He had never given her anything. 

She knew he was saving it in the bottom of his drawer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Come say Hi to me on
> 
> TUMBLR : [supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com](http://supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com/)  
> TWITTER : [@dorky06](http://twitter.com/dorky06/)


End file.
